My Nightmare Coming True
by JokerSmile
Summary: My name is Sonya and I'm a person that is living in a mental asylum. My life have been a fucking nightmare ever since I was put in here. But, since that horrid day, my life has become worse when a new guy comes into my life. How will my life ever be good and why is this guy in here and what's his story for it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Accident**

Sonya's POV

My life is so tragic. You wouldn't believe the hate my family has to put me in this shitty place. After all the things I did for them and what do they do? They put me in a mental asylum because of an accident that I didn't commit. What a great fucking family I have.

The reason I am in here happened almost three years ago. I was walking home from a friend's house when suddenly I was attacked by some big, beefy guy. I couldn't get a good look at because it was already 11 o'clock at night. So I did what every other girl would in this situation, I screamed. I thought maybe it would help out this time, but it didn't. The stranger covered my mouth and nose with his huge hand. So I thought of another brilliant plan, pull out my small pocket knife. Yes, I know it's kind of weird for a girl to have a knife in her bag but come on who wouldn't have one? Without a single thought, I stabbed the man in the chest and ran towards my house. Right when I stepped into the house my parents looked at me like a crazy person. I looked at them weird until I saw that my clothes have blood all over them. My face went completely pale at that moment.

I told my mom the whole experience and her face softened at the moment.

"Well, at least you're okay now," said mom.

Then the doorbell rang. My dad goes over to the door and sees my older that came from college slouch over clutching his chest standing at the door. He stumbles in a few feet towards me and falls face dirt on the floor. The last I saw before I blacked out was a pool of blood forming around my feet.

I tried to wake up but the bright rays of the sun coming through the window blinding my sight. When my vision finally becomes clear, I see my family and a psychiatrist standing at the foot of my hospital bed. I was panicking because my hands and feet were strapped in with belts connected to the bed.

"Oh honey, you're finally awake. We thought you weren't going to wake up. Don't you remember what happened last night?" said my mother with a sad tone in her voice.

I shook my head in disagreement. I don't know what the hell is going on! My parents and a crazy person doctor standing there just looking at me with expressions I cannot express in words.

"Well, sweetheart, when you were coming home you thought you were being attacked by a stranger when it was actually your older brother picking up to surprise you with his arrival of coming home from college. You stabbed him in the chest and you ran off back home to us. Honey, you killed your brother when you knew it was him. Why? Why did you do it, Sonya!" screamed my mother.

"Mom listen, please. I didn't know it was brother because it was so dark and I couldn't see him! Please believe me, mom!" I cried with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sonya, but we have no choice. Me and your father have discussing that it would be better if you were in an asylum because... well... doctor can you tell her?" said mom.

"Hello, Sonya, my name is Dr. Hart and I'm a psychiatrist and we have through your records and see that you been diagnosed with a sickness called schizophrenia. It is not common in your age area, but it is very rare. You have been having episodes of anger issues, hallucinations, and black outs is that right?" said Dr. Hart.

Now that I think about it I have been having a lot of issues with the family from having arguments to blacking out, but that doesn't mean I'm crazy. "Doctor, come on. Do you really believe that I would kill my own brother out of cold blood? I love my brother. Please doctor, don't let put me into a nut house!"

I screamed at the doctor while struggle to free myself from the restraints. I got myself out of one when the doctor suddenly brought in two nurses holding me down while doctor took out a needle filled with god knows what and stuck it in my arm. After a little more struggling, I've started to feel myself fall into darkness until I heard Dr. Hart say...

"She will be admitted into the asylum by tonight don't worry..." and then the abyss sucked me in.

Hey guys, sorry for the long prologue but it is showing what happened to Sonya before the hell started. I hope you guys like it, so vote and comment. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Privileges**

For me to be the only girl, ever, to be in a mental hospital, I get to have some privileges. My parents got me my own 'private suite' to myself, which is pretty sweet, my own private shower and locker room, and private security guards(so no dirty perverts can come check me out and such) because mom and dad were all rich and shit like that. So it's like going to college without including getting an education and shit like that and it feels nice.

At first, I was freaked out because I will be surrounded by people that commit horrible things to others. Well who wouldn't be?

They sometimes let come out of my room to be with the other patients so that I can 'make friends'. BULLSHIT! I just sit back in my little corner and read my tragic, love novel.

"Hey, look! It's Sonya. I can't believe they let her have her room and stuff. That's not fair," said Wobin.

"Yea, why does she get to have all fancy stuff and why don't we?" asked Leon.

"Because her parents and they don't want her to be like the rest of us. She is the princess here. She gets to have special needs," answered Xia.

The three stare me down while I try to focus on my book until a guard called for me.

"Sonya, your appointment with Dr. Rain, it's time," yelled one of the guards.

As I making my way to the doorway, I hear the other patients mumble about me until someone caught my eye. The only person that is not talking about me.

Hey guys, sorry of the chapter is short. I had to bring it out of the way. Vote and comment. Thanks, love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**You Caught My Eye**

I turn my around because I felt like someone's eyes were burning into my back. My nervousness rose up again when I finally turned fully around to see that a guy around my age staring at me with almost an evil look on his face. I look at his features more to see that he has short black hair, a sharp jaw law, full pink lips, and eyes that are black as night from the looks of it where I'm standing.

His eyes caught me with its twinkle that sparkle in the sunlight. I snapped out of his gaze when he start to smirk at me. I started to blush and his grin grew bigger. I finally turned around and headed towards the doctor's office. I still felt his smiling face and eyes burning down my back as I headed out. I was too afraid to peak back to see him. That gives me the chills and it was weird. No one has made me feel like this before and it felt... good.

It feels like he knows me from probably for a long time and I felt that too. He doesn't seem familiar but it feels like I've known for years. The way he looked at me, it gave me that feel that he was also dangerous and evil like a lion eyeing his prey before he devours it.

Hey guys, so this chapter talks about what this girl has gone for a few years now and it sounds like she has it well off with privileges and stuff like that, or so you thought. Well, vote and comment your thoughts. Thanks, love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Doctor's Office**

Usually it is typical to have a shrink, but I call him a doctor, for crazy people to talk to when they want to tell something.

When I approached his door, I've started to get nervous again. Just like the other guy, I get very nervous for some reason. I knocked twice until I get an answer.

"Come in." I open the door to find none other than Dr. Rain sitting at his desk looking through my folder waiting for me to enter. He looks up at me and smiles.

"I'm glad you can come to this appointment. Come and sit down, Sonya," he said with a calm and soothing voice that sent shivers down my back.

"Why have you sent for me, doctor?" I've asked for wanting to know why he called an appointment with me all of a sudden.

"I'm just checking on how my favorite patient is. You seemed a little down the last few days. Why don't you make friends with the other patients? It will help out to see new people in your life," he said feeling concerned.

"I don't like meeting new people. I will hurt them like how I hurt everyone else in my life. My friends and family were hurt because of me. That's why they put me in here," I said feeling the anger rises from the pit of my stomach. I slam my fists onto his desk while giving a deathly glare.

"Calm down, Mia. They put you in here because of your condition," he said in a calming voice.

"Calm down? How can I calm down if the only people I'm life I've always trust put me in here because they think I'm crazy. What a lovely fucking family this girl has," I spat my venom at him.

He presses on a little speaker thing and says, "Can someone come in here and take Miss Sonya back to her activities." He looks at me with a disappointed look. "I wished you agreed to make new friends here because no one is going to get you out."

What he said made me more anger to where I jumped over his desk screaming and grabbed him by his neck and started to choke him.

"GET SOMEONE IN HERE NOW!" he screamed and two guards came grabbed me by the arms and dragged me out of his office. They kept dragging me until I was in front of the activities room door. I stood up to compose myself and walked in with the guards still holding me. Everyone turned their attention to me and started their mumbling again. I look to see that one mysterious guy not doing the same thing as the others but just stared at me. I looked away and found myself back to where I was before.

I stare out the window to keep myself from looking around the room. I kept looking until I feel a presence come sit next to me. I turn to see the one guy I want to avoid.

"Hi, what's your name?" he asked with a smile. '' You looked pretty lonely over here, so I thought you needed some company." He looks at me like I'm his friend or something.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said in a quiet tone.

"Oh, come on. You must have something to get off your chest. Do you?" He said lifting his eyebrows in curiousness.

"Actually, it's about why I am in here," I replied avoid his eye contact.

"You can tell me about it," he said smiling even more.

"Can we talk somewhere else, privately, because I don't like others hearing it," I whispered close to his ear. We both look around and see the others looking at us.

"Yea we can talk in the dormitory," he said grabbing my hand leading me to the dormitory. It wasn't what I imagined it to be. I thought it was going to a nice dormitory, but it wasn't. It's one, big room with small spring beds in columns.

He leads me to one of the beds which I guess is his. We sit down and I begin my story.

"The actual I am in this place is because I murdered my older on accident and my parents accused me of being crazy and that's why I killed him. The psychiatrist said I have an illness called schizophrenia, which deals with me having hallucinations, anger issues, and blackouts. Even though I have those symptoms, but I wouldn't go crazy to kill my brother. You think that's insane, right?" I finish off with a big intake of breath.

"I think that was mean of them to do that. I wouldn't ever do that to you. Your too pretty..." he stopped at what he just said. I see a hint s pink rising up on his cheeks and I started to do the same.

"Uh, I think I should go now," I said while standing up, I felt a hand grip my wrist and pulls me back down on the bed. I look to see that guy staring back down at me. He was so close that I almost couldn't breathe. He starts getting closer and closer until I felt his nose touch mine and then he finally spoke.

"You didn't tell me your name," he said.

"S-Sonya. My n-name is Sonya," I said while stuttering.

"Ah, Sonya. I love your name. My name is Ryu Tae Oh and you don't forget it," He said. He starts stroking my hair behind my hair. He looks around until his eyes landed on my lips. He starts leaning closer to my lips and then...

"Time's up," one of the guards interrupted and walked off.

We both sit up and I suddenly stand up. "I will leave first," I said quietly and walked back to the hallway. I look back and he sits there and stares at me while I leave. I continued my walk back to hallway and said that I will back to my room early and the guards escorted me back. I felt Tae Oh's eyes burning holes into my back.

I get back to my room and went to my bed thinking about the recent events that just happened. 'Tae Oh was a completely different guy when he grabbed me. What's his deal being in here? What is his secret?' I thought to myself these things. All this thinking is making me, so I close my eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

Hey guys, I hope you liked it because I did when I wrote it. Love the part about them meeting. I got chills just from writing it. Feels like I'm actually Sonya. Well, vote and comment your thoughts. Thanks, love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Plan**

No One's POV

"Hey is Sonya in her room already?" asked Leon.

"Yes. I saw her get permission to go to her room first. I think she is heading for sleep now," answered Wobin.

Leon thought of an idea to see if Sonya is innocent as she looks. The plan was simple: wait till everyone is asleep and they sneak out to Sonya's room and so on.

They agreed to wait.

"I'm just wondering, Leon, what you are going to do to the girl?" questioned Xia.

"Oh just wait and see. She will be screaming my name by the end of it," Leon said with a horrifying smile.

Xia looked away and wondered if it was a good idea to go through with this. "I don't this is a good idea. I think we shouldn't do this. What if we get caught?" asked Xia nervously.

"Come on, Xia. Don't pussy out now or we will beat you, uh?" threatened Wobin.

Xia flinches and nods. The plan will go as planned.

Hey guys, just a small no Sonya POV. This just showing what is going on in the next chapter. What will happen to poor Sonya? Is she going to be okay? Well, vote and comment. Thanks, love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Attack**

Back to Sonya's POV

I've started to stir because it felt like hands roaming my body. I open my eyes to see some of the other patients trying take my clothes off.

"Yah, what are you doing? Get off of me! STOP!" I screamed at the guys.

"Someone shut her up. We don't need her guards coming at this time," Leon said and his friend, Xia, grabbed a cloth and tied it around mouth. I've tried to scream but was muffled by the cloth.

I've struggle off the grips of Leon's friends but it was no use. I stopped struggling and started crying and screaming. Hoping that someone will hear me. Xia shaking hands tied my hands above my head on my bed's head rest. Leon told Wobin to remove everything I wear. I struggle more because of the cold hands prying off my clothes. I've tried to scream more and more, but no one yet.

After minutes of clothes coming off, I was half naked only my bra and panties still on. I felt the chill in the air that made goosebumps on my skin. Leon comes in between my legs and starts to roam my body with his scratchy-feeling hands. I tried to use my legs to kick him off but was held in place by his friends. Leon was ready to position himself to enter me when...

"Am I interrupting something here?" a voice that caught everyone's attention. We all turned to see Tae Oh standing there looking at everyone especially at me. "I don't remember this is room to be in guys." It seems that he just got out of the shower.

"Get out of here, Tae Oh. We are doing something here. Do you mind?" an annoyed Leon said.

"Yes I do mind because it looks like some inappropriate stuff is about to go on and I'm here to stop it," said Tae Oh-shi.

Leon gets a pissed off look on his face. "Alright, if you don't leave then we'll make you. Come on boys." Then Leon and his buddies ganged up on Tae Oh. Wobin makes the first swing but Tae Oh avoids it by ducking and hitting punching Wobin in the stomach. Wobin falls to the ground holding his now bruised belly. Next, Leon charges at him, only to have Tae Oh drop kick him to the floor.

I was just watching the worst scene happening in front of me so I close my eyes turning away from action. When the noise died down, I open my eyes and turn back around to see that Leon and his buds on the ground in pain and Tae Oh hovering over them breathing heavily from the fight. He looks back up at me and notices my position on the bed. He hurries over and unties me from the bed and carries me bridal style out until he stopped and said, "Of I see any of you guys here when I get back, I will report you for attempted rape, got it?"

They all groaned in agreement. Tae Oh and I head towards the shower room. When we arrive he sets me down and turned around and walks out the door until he stops.

"You should shower. You smell like them," he said before leaving me alone in the shower room.

I strip the rest of what's left and start to shower. I stopped halfway through the shower to feel like I'm being watched I turn around and no one was there. I finish my shower and wrap myself in a towel. I knock on the door and tell Tae Oh that I'm finished.

"Tae Oh-shi, I'm done!" I look and notice that he is not there. "Oh you're done. Good, me too." I turn to see that Tae Oh was coming from the other shower room with wet hair a new pair of clothes on. "Here, I found these. At least there something you can wear." He hands me my nightwear which had my undergarments also. I thanked and went to change.

We left the shower and headed towards my room until Tae Oh grabbed me and pull me into a corner. We are supposedly hiding because the guards are patrolling.

"What the hell are doing you mphfmf...?" My mouth was cover with Tae Oh's hand telling me to stop talking.

I looked over at Tae Oh's face and notice it was pretty close because this corner isn't really a big corner so we have to squeeze together. Our chests are to almost touching and his breathing was fanning my face when he was coming closer. He turns to see me checking him and I blush. He smirks and turns away.

He looks out to see if it's clear and we continue to my room. When we reached my door I stopped and turned around to look at Tae Oh.

"Thank you for saving me. I didn't what would happen back there. I'm just glad u were there," I finished my sentence and turn to open my door when Tae Oh spoke.

"I'm leaving his place," he said lowering his head.

"What?" I said turning to look at him. Leaving? Is he meaning he is getting out of here? How?

"I am being discharged tomorrow. Doc said that I'm cured enough to be let out of here." his voice started to tremble.

I saw the tension on his face that he was trying not to cry. My body reacts by suddenly hugging him before I could even think about it. "It's okay. You get to be free from here. You should be happy just don't cry, please." trying to hold back my own tears.

"I'm happy, but the problem is that I don't get to see you anymore." His words stunned me. I couldn't believe he said it. I couldn't think if he meant it or not. I was confused but I didn't care. I felt like I was to comfort him at this moment in time. We will never see each again and it's sad.

"I am hoping in the future we get to see each other again." I said while looking at his sad face. "I promise." I took his hand made him to the pinky promise. "I and you promises that we will see each other again." I see a smile start to rise in his and he picks me up and hugs me before he left to his room. I stood there looking at his back when he left.

"Goodbye, Ryu Tae Oh," I whispered to myself and entered my room.

Hey guys, such a sad ending to their relationship. Just kidding. They will meet again. Don't worry. Anyway, the murder, mystery and romance is coming real soon. Vote and comment your thoughts. Thanks, love ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**One Year Later**

 _The next morning Tae Oh was gone and I was still in here. A few months later, I was unsuspecting that I would be discharged. Dr. Rain said that I was cured also. I was too excited to be free from this hell hole because now I can finally see the world and start a new life. No more drama with old family and friends. Start anew. Let my new life start here._

I still can't believe that I am not in the asylum, but in the outside world. One year has passed and my new life has been great.

I cut my hair and dyed it semi-red. From afar u think I would look like a ginger but I'm not. I live in a trailer behind my old professor's house. He is the only person I trust and my one true friend.

I have also met new people and we became friends. Their names are Suni, Mir, and Kimmy. They are the only people in this world. They are like my new family. The only people I trust.

But there is someone I've been dying to see. Ryu Tae Oh. That name has been haunting me. I've been thinking of how he's doing. What's he been up to this pass year? Has anything change? Will he remember me? Would he be happy to see me... wait, what did I just say?

"Uh, hello? Sonya? Are you alright? You been spacing out lately. Is there something you want I get off your chest?" That one question that hit me the most. The same question he asked me when we first met.

I snapped out if my thoughts to see who said that and it no other than Mir, my only guy best friend. Mir was the one that got me talking again so I can meet new people and that's how I met Suni and Kimmy, my two girlfriends. Ever since we've met, we were all inseparable.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about an old friend I haven't contacted in almost a year ago today. I wish to just meet him again if I had the chance." I said smiling to myself.

"WHAT?! You had another guy that you haven't told me about. Gosh, woman, it's like we don't know you." said Mir with his baby face. The librarian gave us evil glare telling us to keep it quiet. We all said 'bianhae' to her and continued our conversation.

"Uh, Mir, I just told you," I said laughing with the others about Mir's stupidity.

"Oh yeah." Mir starts to laugh with us like a bunch of hyenas.

"Pabo." I mumbled to myself and smiled for no one to see.

"Hey, how about we all go out for lunch. My treat," suggested Kimmy and we all agreed.

We all got up from ours seats in the library and headed towards the cafe where I met all of them. As we walked down the street and noticed that snow started to fall. Winter started a few days ago and it's just started snowing.

"Wah, it's so pretty." Distracted by the snow falling, I haven't noticed my friends trying to get my attention.

"Hello? Earth to Sonya," screamed Suni.

"Huh? What?" I look back at t my friends and see their pissed off looks glaring at me. "What did I do?"

"You keep on daydreaming. Damn, girl. Anyway, do you want to hang out after lunch?" Mir questioned waiting for my response.

"Sorry, but I have to work afterwards. But I'm free on Saturday if you want to hang out then." I see Mir's face turn into a grinning fool and I smile.

"Jinja? That would be great!" he was so excited that he hugged out of surprise to me.

We kept walking and I see all the street and food vendors selling their things with their decorated items. It reminded how I use to live off the food vendors because I didn't have money to use when I got out. So I had this brilliant idea to get money. I started to work at a Korean deliver restaurant where I took food to the customers' homes. I met many people since then. It was hard at first when I got out, but it got easier along the way.

We finally reached the cafe and when I started to walk in I heard a familiar voice. I turn around and see the one person I wanted to see for one year. He still looks the same with his short black hair covered with a Santa hat, his body covered with a restaurants uniform and his smiling face greeting people when they walk by. He was passing out flyers to advertise the restaurant which is right across the street.

'He looks so happy' I thought. 'He must be doing well.'

"Hi, Ryu Tae Oh." I smiled at his name sloping out if my mouth. And that's when I entered the cafe still astonished to see him.

Hey guys, this is pretty good so far. Can't believe it, huh? Sonya and Tae Oh are out and Sonya sees him one year later. What happens when they see each other more than usual? Btw, that is the picture of the color Sonya's hair has and the length of it. Pretty, isn't it? Also, the words or phrases in italics are memories phrases or thoughts. See in the next chapter, vote and comment. Thanks, love ya!


	8. Chapter 8

**We Meet Again**

After we finished eating and left the cafe, I wave to my friend's goodbye and headed across to head to my work. I start walking down the street until one familiar voice.

" _Excuse me, Miss_ ," I turn around to see that the voice was no other than his. "Here's a flyer for our new cakes that are coming out." I couldn't stop staring at him. He was still as handsome as ever. He hasn't changed in that one year.

"Oh, thank you." I took the flyer from his hand and he smiles. So, I do the polite thing and smile back at him.

"You look awfully familiar. Have we met before?" He questions me and I had no choice but to say 'no' to him. I didn't want to say it, but it would be better if he doesn't know it's actually me.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go or I'm going to be late for work," I said in a hurry.

"Okay. Just remember to come here if you want," he says with a smile and I walk away to my work.

Right when I got there, my boss told me I had a delivery to take already. I took the food and piece of paper with the address and headed out.

When I found the building, I wasn't quite sure why someone wants Korean food delivered here. This is so fancy.

Chandeliers in the lobby with expensive furniture surrounding a large fireplace which was lit. I get to the front desk and told them I have a delivery for this address.

"You have to go to the top floor and it's the last door on the right," said the receptionist.

I get into the elevator and there people that were all dressed in expensive suits and dresses of all sorts. They look at me and scoffed. What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Gosh, rich people are so mean.

When I reached the floor, I squeezes through the crowd of people and started searching for the door. After finally finding it after twenty minutes, I rang the doorbell.

"Come in! The front door is open." a voice called out and I entered.

Wow! This place is amazing. It is a wide open concept with the living room, dining room and kitchen as one large room. I put the food on the dining table and tried to find the owner for the cash.

"Um, I kind of need the bill money now. I have other deliveries." I look around everyone, but I can't find anyone.

"How much is it?" I heard the voice from behind me. I jumped back and turned around to see Ryu Tae Oh standing by his bedroom door half naked only wearing pajama bottoms.

I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks. "Its 12,300 won," I said shakily.

He strides across his living a grabs a twenty thousand won and hands it to me.

"Uh, this is way too much..."

"Don't worry. Just keep the change."

"Uh okay, thanks." I simply took the change and started to the door.

"Wait!" I heard him say and I turn to see him coming towards me. I look down because I don't want to be staring at his well-built chest. I finally saw his in front and felt my chin being lifted up to meet his eyes.

"I know you were the girl from earlier, but I swear you look way to familiar. Are you sure we haven't met before?" His voice sends chills down my spine.

"N-No. I h-have never seen y-you before." I turn away hiding the blush rising more. "If I did, I would recognize you."

"Are you sure about that, Sonya?" That hit me hard in the heart. He said my name. Like he recognizes me. I saw his devilish smile plastered on his flawless face.

His hands moves down past my shoulders to my hands and grabs them. He forcibly pulls me to his bedroom and pins me down to the bed with one hand and the other wraps around my neck puling me closer towards his lips.

"How?" Was I can say. I was choking on my own words.

"How can I not recognize you? I can remember your pretty face from anywhere if you changed your hair. This actually makes you a lot prettier," he said grinning at me.

I started to blush even harder than before. He kept coming closer and closer to where his lips are hovering over mine. I held my breath to see if he would notice, but he kept leaning in. He was about to kiss me when his cellphone rang in his pocket. He groaned getting up and grabbed his phone to answer.

"Um, I got to go. So yeah bye." That's when I took the cash and ran out of the apartment. I didn't stop until I got back to the restaurant. As I close the door, I slide door trying to catch my breath, then my boss comes out.

"Gosh, are you alright? Where did you go to have to run back?" he questions me.

"Nowhere. I just want to finish my job in time." I said catching my breath.

After a few hours of delivering, I got off work and started walking back home. I'm so glad to being done with work today. Still today's experience with Tae Oh replays in my head. I approached my apartment around midnight. I usually stay late at work to just to help out clean up. Boss doesn't mind, it over free food if I help. Big bonus for me!

I enter my building greeting my security guard, Jerry, and headed for the elevators. I push the button to my floor and wait to approach it. When the doors open, I stepped out to only bump into a chest I didn't see at first. I look to my biggest surprise: Tae Oh standing in front me smiling down at my face.

"You should probably watch where you're going," he said giving that killing smile that makes me blush.

"Well you kind of popped out if nowhere and how do you know where I live?" Curious as why he knows where I live.

"Well, I went down to the place you work and they told me where you live and so here I am," he said stilling grinning.

"Okay, I knew that was coming..." I take in a deep breath and say, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was wondering if you are busy on Saturday. Maybe we can hang out at the place I work and catch up. How does that sound?" Giving me a pouty face while holding my hands in waiting.

"Well, I guess I have no choice," I said smiling at his reaction. He was literally jumping up and down.

"Jinja? Oh this is great. Okay meet you there at noon," he says before walking off. I let out a big exhale noticing that I was holding it the entire time.

I walk into my little apartment and smile to the events that happened just five minutes ago. 'I am having a catching up date with Ryu Tae Oh on Saturday' I thought to myself while dancing around my bedroom. I get myself dressed into pjs and dream how the date will go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nightmare and Date**

 _I'm running into a deep, dark forest and I have I idea where I'm going. All I know is that I'm running away from someone. I hear their footsteps coming from behind._

 _I make a quick turn to hide behind a large rock. I took of my heels because they started to hurt. I saw a shadow next to the rock so I screamed and ran away as fast as I could. I tripped over a stump and fell to the ground._

 _I felt the person grab my ankle and start pulling me away from my destination. I screamed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp but no avail. His twisted my ankle and I screamed in pain. God, it hurt so badly! He then let go of my ankle and I tried to crawl away when he hit in the back of the head and I was out cold._

 _I awoke to an unbearable pain in my head and I look around to see that I'm still in the forest. I tried to move but notices that my hands are tied together with my belt. I tried to scream but I was muffled by a cloth around my mouth._

 _"I see that you're awake, Sonya." I stopped struggling when a recognizable voice._

 _I turn towards who said my name and out of the darkness the figure came. It was hard to see who it was because it was night time and the only source is the full moon. The figure came closer and squatted down in front of me. I still couldn't see him, yes it is a guy, because of my tears blurring my vision._

 _"Even if you cry, you're still pretty." He tries to reach for my hair but I move away._

 _"I don't even know who you are," I said in a shaky voice trying to hide my fear._

 _"Oh, but you do, Sonya. We've known each other for almost a year," he said grinning._

 _I look at his features when he came closer and I see that Tae Oh grinning back. I stumbled back into the big rock because I couldn't believe my eyes._

 _"Tae Oh." I muffled as I said his name._

 _He starts to laugh at my sudden shock and comes closer. "Do you want to play a game?"_

 _I was confused at his question until I felt his hands caress my face and they started lowering them to my scarf tied around my neck._

 _"I have to make this quick and easy." That's when he grabbed the ends of my scarf and pulled, choking me without any expression on his face._

 _I couldn't defend myself at all. He pulling it tighter made my vision start to blur and my head lightheaded from lack of oxygen. I started to fall into darkness until I heard him say, "Goodbye."_

I was awoken by my alarm going off. I rub my eyes due to the brightness of the sun coming through my curtains. I turn the alarm and groggily get out of bed and do my morning routine.

I look at the time and see that I will be late if I don't go now, so I quickly grab my keys and phone and run out the door. I get to the elevator and entered to only find Tae Oh standing and noticed my presence and smiled.

"Hey." He said with a smile growing on his lips.

I couldn't say anything. I shock myself and entered the elevator. An awkward silence surrounded us as we approached the main floor. Before the doors opened Tae Oh stepped in front me and glared down at my face. My face started to blush at his closeness and turn away to hide it. He giggles and comes even closer towards my ear and says, "See you Saturday," and he kisses my cheek and walks out of the elevator.

I shakily walk out and headed towards my car. That sudden experience shocked me so much that I had goosebumps for the rest of the day.

The rest of the week went on without interruption, but when Friday came around I was really nervous and excited that very night.

'What should I wear? Should put up my hair or keep it down? Makeup or no makeup?' All these questions went through my head the entire night. I tossed and turned without getting somewhat an hour to sleep. I was to ready to go on a 'date' with Tae Oh for two reasons: 1. He was the first guy I liked in my entire adult life, and 2. I feel very weary as to be scared of him because of what he did in my dream.

The next morning I went out to breakfast with Mir and Kimmy. Instead of going to our usual diner, Kimmy decided to go to a new place, where Tae oh works. I was shocked at her sudden change of places we are going to eat at because I was not ready to see him. I felt the blush started to rise when we walk down that same street towards his restaurant. 'Calm down, Sonya, it's all going to be okay. Just breathe.' My inner self said, but she was not helping. I got more and more nervous at just the thought of him seeing me there.

After a block or two, we stood in front of the little cafe. I open the door with shaky hands and finally entered after what felt like an eternity for me to make a move. I look around and notice that the place was quite calming to the touch.

Wide open space filled with small booths and tables with couple chairs surrounding them. The sound of the latest hits coming through the speakers. A large display box filled with different types of cakes and pastries of the variety. The decor if the place surprised me more. Calming colors of light green and beige painted the walls with designs of autumn leaves blowing through the wind. I felt like I was back home with the family.

Thoughts brought back painful memories I dare not to remember. That pain brought tears that dare to spring from my tear ducks. I look away to hide my testy face from my friends. I quickly wipe away the tears and put a fake smile in my face.

"So, what's to eat?" I said hiding the shakiness of my voice.

"Well there are many things to choose from. I personally like the cheesecake slice covered in a strawberry sauce with a little whip cream in top," one drooling Kimmy said while glaring at the slice if cake displayed in front of her. "What do you guys want?"

"I think I'm going to have a slice if the lemon pie and a coffee. What about you?" Mir said looking at me.

"Oh, um, I think I will have the same," I said sighing heavily. Mir smiles and goes to order while Kimmy and I got find a seat. We found one booth in front if the bug windows showing the outside street. I love to sit near the window because it gives me time to look outside. Mir comes back and sits next to me. I turn and see that he is smiling from ear to ear.

"So, what time do you want me to come over?" he said giving a devilish smile.

I was confused at what he was saying until it popped in my head. 'I was supposed to hang out with him today. Damn.' I thought to myself while mentally face palming.

"Actually I have to rain check because I met an old friend I've missed and we are meeting up today to have lunch," I said breathing heavily.

"Wait is it the same person we were talking about before like a week ago. That guy friend you have that you missed so much?" a grinning Kimmy asked which made me blush dark red.

"Maybe," I mumbled to where I can only hear but I saw Mir and it looked like he heard it.

"Well, its okay we can meet some other time. I want you to go have fun and make up the year with your friend," Mir said looking at me. I can he is sad because of the tone of his voice. It sounded so blue that I regret rain checking, but it's too late.

We ate our breakfast in silence. As we finished, I told my friends that I will pay instead, but Mir's hand rise to stop me.

"I will actually pay for this because what are friends for," Mir said giving me the cutest aegyo ever. I mean come on, who can resist the aegyo from Mir.

I rose my hands in defeat and let him pay. As we were just to open the door, a hand grabbed mine and turned me around to only see Tae oh standing there in his uniform holding a cake box.

"This is on the house," he said giving me the box.

I bowed and left the cafe. My mind was rushing through memories of him earlier today in the elevator. Those memories brought a red color to my cheeks. He can't stop making me blush very time I see him. 'How will the date go later?' them my mind went blank.

Hey guys, so this is a little good that I think. Sonya is having her first date with Tae Oh. How would it go? Would dome problems appear with Tae Oh and affect Sonya? Keep reading and find out. Thanks 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Lunch Date Pt. 1**

I can't stop shaking. My mind is in a whirlwind right now. Memories of the past, my nightmare and possibly the recent ones are rushing through my head that it feels like it's going to explode. My vision has become a blur and I fall on my hands and knees to catch myself.

I am nervous to go on this date with Tae Oh, but also scared that he won't like the new me that changed a year ago.

I finish getting ready by wearing a big grey sweater with simple denim skinny jeans, my comfortable boots and a flesh pink scarf to keep me from getting a cold. To accessorize, I wore just light pink studs for a touch. And I also wore long sock because it is freaking freezing outside. For makeup, I just did a simple liner on the top lid and some lip gloss and foundation.

The quickest time to get in my whole life, just fifteen minutes. In finish up some little touches when I heard the doorbell rang. I jumped in excitement and nervousness. 'Okay, be calm, Sonya. It is only one date. What could possibly go wrong?' I thought to myself.

I open my door to meet a beautiful bouquet of flowers in my face. I moved back a little to see who was holding and to my surprise it was a grinning Tae Oh.

"Hey, Sonya. Sorry that I'm a little early but I wanted to start our lunch date really early because I want to know what happened in the one year I haven't seen you," he said. His sudden talking pulled me out of trance from the bouquet he got.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just about to finish up and meet you." I said with no hesitation.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Well, where do you want to go? It is my treat," he said.

"Hmmm... how about the new restaurant that just opened. I heard it has great food," I answered with a smile.

He nodded and we headed towards the restaurant. I heard from Mir that it was opened not too long ago and I always wanted to go in, but never had the chance. Now it is my dream come true. YAY!

We walk hand in hand down the street. I turned away because I started to blush like usual. 'Damn you, Tae Oh. Look what you do to me.' I thought while smiling and that caught his attention.

"What are you smiling for? Too happy to be holding my hand?" he teased me and that made me blush redder. He towards my direction and he can see the redness in my cheeks. He turns me towards him and put both his hands on my face. "Gwaenchanh-a? Your face is so red. Are you sick?" his sudden worry surprised me. I haven't seen him change his expression this quick.

I shook my head and turned the other way.

"Or... Are you blushing?" his question made me turn around and see him with a creepy yet shocked face.

"A-aniyo," I said stuttering the entire word. Shit, my stutter has come back all because of him. I quickly turned and walked towards the restaurant leaving a laughing Tae Oh catching up.

We finally got there and got a booth seat near a window. I love window seats because I get to see what other people go on with their lives. I kept looking outside and not look at the eyes that were burning to the side of my face.

"What's on your mind, Sonya?" his question made my head turn to him. He wants to know that I have been thinking about him this whole time since we reunited. Well, it looks I have to lie.

"I am thinking about my family. I wonder how they are doing and how are they. I sort of miss them. I wanted to visit them, but I don't have the courage to show my face to them." I look down at my hands when I said that. Suddenly, I see a hand placed on top of both of mine and noticed it was Tae Oh's.

"If you want to see them, take me with you. I want to wonder where you got your beauty from," when he said that, my head shot up to see his sincere eyes. I relaxed a little and nodded in response. "It can also help you clear the situation that happened so many years ago. By the way, have you gone by his grave yet?"

"No. But if I do, I wouldn't bring myself to apologize," I said having my tears come down my cheeks.

Tae Oh saw this and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles and gave me a shy smile that tells me to be the brave girl you are. I smiled back and wiped the tears away.

"Okay, so what do you want? Everything looks good on the menu," Tae Oh said looking up from the menu.

I look through the menu and started to drool. Everything sounded delicious, but one thing stood out to my eyes. Shrimp spaghetti. My eyes sparkled and looked up at Tae Oh. He looks up from his menu and sees my grinning face.

"Found what you want?" he said. I nodded in response and waited for him. He finally put the menu down and looked at me straight in the eyes. I really didn't notice this before, but his eyes are really pretty. Big and brown, like my brothers. The waiter came and we ordered our food and drinks and went back to awkward silence. Tae Oh stares at me intensely which made me squirm in my sit.

"So, what have you been up to in the year I didn't see you?" He asked in curiosity.

"Well, after I got out, I moved here to Seoul because I always wanted to live here and recently in college right now. That's where I met my two best friends; Mir, Suni, and Kimmy. They were the friends I've never had. I found a job that helps pays for the rent. That's pretty much what happened in a year. How about you? What did you do when you disappeared?" I finished off. He looks away in attempt to hide his shady face.

"Well, I..." he was about to say not until the waiter came and brought us our food and drinks. He looked at his food and started eating. He didn't finish his story, dammit.

We stayed in silence for the rest of our meal. I look up at him and wonder:

 ** _"What are you hiding, Tae Oh-shi?"_**

Hey guys, so Sonya had been so confused with Tae Oh and he has been acting a little strange, don't you think? Well, I was also wondering what I should put in the next few chapters? Please reply in the comments and I would read all your replies (literally) and let me see all your great ideas. Thanks 3


	11. Chapter 11

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="83d950dce8b89d1975700ebe60ff6483"strongAuthor's Note/strong/p  
p data-p-id="83d950dce8b89d1975700ebe60ff6483"So the actual lunch is going to be a possible two-parter because I like to put a lot of detail into my stories so be ready for reading./p  
p data-p-id="0d6cc2960355349c01e422f2655e3010"Also the horror of em'Gap Dong'/em and the romance will be coming pretty soon so don't worry. Our little Sonya is hanging in there, but I have a question for my readers. Should I have a love triangle with Mir, Sonya and Tae oh or Dr. Rain, Sonya and Tae oh? Which one do u guys think? message me your answers and the reveal will be found in a chapter, so start messaging me. Love you guys!/p 


	12. Chapter 12

**Lunch Date Pt.2**

We finish our meal and paid for it. He decided that he wanted to pay, so I gave up on doing that. Next we went to the go see a movie that was showing. I guess he wanted to see it so bad but had no one to go with. We walk farther down the same street in silence. I clear my throat to start saying something until he speaks.

"How do you like the date so far even though it just started?" he asks me still walking.

I give him a quick glance and say, "it's pretty good. By the way, what is the movie you wanted to see? And why don't you go with some friends of yours?" He smirks and answers.

"Well, it is this one horror movie that looked interesting. For the answer to your other question, I don't have other friends. When I was a kid, nobody wanted to talk to me because they thought I was weird, so throughout my life people stayed away and I never had an actual friend until I met you. You are the only person that understands me," he says. His response made me stop and look at him.

Did he really mean it? That I am his only friend? How sad. I thought and just stood there. He looks back at me and frowns. I look into his eyes and see some sadness but also some joy in them. He then smiles.

"Are you coming? We are going to be late if we don't hurry," he says and sticks out his hand to me.

I quickly smile and ran to take my place next to him, hand in hand, running to the cinema.

 **~After the Movie~**

We walk out of the theater talking about which parts we like about the movie and what was not good in the movie. We kept on with our little conversation until he looked down at his phone and made a disturbing face. He looks at me with despair from my view because it was around nine o'clock at night and the only light source is the antique street lights down both sides of the street.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave early for the date. I wish I can stay longer but I have some business to take care of," he says quickly.

"It's okay. We will pick it up some other time," I smile to him.

He comes closer to me and plants a kiss on my cheek and dashes past me. I was left there blushing like crazy and in a daze that had me walking to somewhere new. I kept walking not knowing where or what is in front of me until I bumped into something hard but really warm. I begin to fall until I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. I come out of my trance and look into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm glad I caught you," this mystery person said. I quit focusing on the eyes and see the full face. I went from being dazed to totally shock at who I haven't seen in almost a year. Dr. Bi Rain. My psychiatrist.

"Wow! It is so good to see you again. You still working at the asylum or what?" I say as I hugged him. He pulls back and replies.

"Oh no I am not there anymore. I left a month after you were released. I thought it would be great to get out of there," he says.

"So what do you do now?" I asked curious.

"Well, I used my experience of being a psychiatrist and got a job as a therapist to people that been to war or people that have experiences like you," He told and I was shocked. He is still in that field? That's good. At least he is happy with what's he doing. "So what about you? Do you have a decent job since you've been out?"

"Yea I got a job as an delivery person at a ramen. It pays good and it helps plays the bills," I say as we start walking towards my apartment.

We kept on asking each other questions and I couldn't blieve how much stuff I haven't known about him. He is 23, single (yes!), likes anything that considers the word 'food', he favorite color is blue, and he is not GAY! Thank you lord! We walking until I turned and see my apartment building across the street. I stopped on the corner and he stopped to look at me confused.

"This is my stop ahead," I pointed towards my building and he follows my finger. He smiles then turns back to me.

"Well, I guess this is a goodbye then. I hope you can come to my office someday to see if you have anything to say as a patient of mine again," He says looking at me with those bright brown eyes.

" I surely will. I have some things I might want to talk about. See you sometime, Dr. Rain," I say.

"Please just call me Rain, Okay. I never like anyone calling me that," He says as he laughs.

"Okay then. Goodbye, Rain," as I hug him again and walk across the street. I turn back to wave and he waved back.

I keep walking until I entered my building pressing the 'up' button on the elevator. Before going into my building I had that feeling that someone was watching me. I ignored that feeling and got in the elevator.

Nobody's POV

While Sonya walked away, she didn't notice the presence watching her the whole time. Tae Oh has been there ever since he had to leave because of his 'business'. His anger rose as he remembered his own doctor grabbed Sonya on the waist when she was falling. He clenched his fist but calm his anger and watched them until they hit the intersection in front of her building. He watched as they hugged again and she walked to her building. He turns and goes to finish off his 'business' he started.

Hey guys, here is another chapter. Just finished it tonight and so happy to have this done. Be prepared for more chapters and wondering what's going to happen. Vote and Comment as always. Thank, love YA!


End file.
